csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Doctor Agent J. Triton
|household = Triton Family |roommates = Messenger of Doom Triton, Batwoman Triton, Helena Triton, Gothic Agent Triton |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek }} General Doctor Agent Jay Triton (better known simply as Dr. Agent J. Triton) is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the father of Gothic Agent Triton, the leader of Messenger of Doom Triton and the captor of Batwoman Triton and Helena Triton. Dr. Agent J is a Mannequin with red hair, grey and green face paint and an astronaut suit. Agent J. is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Dr. Agent J. is one of two Mannequins in my player stories to have been brought up by Aliens and one of three Mannequins to appear in my player stories. His Personality reflects that of a stereotypical megalomaniac and he is considered to be the primary antagonist in the Washdowncreek gameplay. Agent J. is employed in the Military Career starting off as an Astronaut. He has since fulfilled his Lifetime Want to become a General. Despite this, he probably preferred being an Astronaut as it was more his thing. Agent J.'s age is very inconsistent with the age of his daughter. He is on his first day as an adult, but Jazlyn (a.k.a. Gothic Agent) is already on her first day as a teenager. In the Sims, this sort of age inconsistency is possible when creating Sims in Create a Sim but in real life and the Sims 2 in-game, this is clearly impossible. I have confirmed that neither of them have had access to Elixir of Life, Life Fruit, or a Sim Modder, which only makes things even more illogical. At some point Agent J. recruited the spineless Messenger of Doom, and together they and Gothic Agent moved to Washdowncreek. Agent J.'s back story indicates that he came to conquer the neighbourhood along with his sidekick and daughter. After moving to Washdowncreek, they captured and enslaved the physically powerful Annelise (a.k.a. Batwoman) and the sales-clerk/barista Helena as Agent J.'s minions. The two of them had very different approaches to their current situations. Batwoman knew that with her physical strength, she could free herself from her wicked captor. But maybe with some more skills, she could free her fellow slave as well. Helena on the other hand, seemed to have an unexpectedly unconcerned attitude to being enslaved. Of course, she may have forgotten what it was like to live on the outside. The end of the Triton family story implies that Batwoman was able to convince her fellow slave Helena that there was a life other than enslavement. Before Helena had been enslaved, she had been a sales-clerk for as long as she could remember. But she decided to take Batwoman's word for it. They managed to take control of Moveobjects cheat, and before they knew it, Dr. Agent, M.o.D and Gothic Agent had their legs stuck on the seats of their Swings so they couldn't get away. All they could do is stand there and watch Batwoman and Helena laugh at them. It is unknown what happened to any of them afterwards except that Batwoman and Helena are no longer living under the cruel thumb of Doctor Agent J. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Triton Family Household.png|The Triton family Household Trivia *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Dr. Agent J. has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *While Dr. Agent J. and Messenger of Doom don't have any particular arch enemies, their most frequent opponents / rivals seem to be the Hanks twins Evan and Euan. Despite using much more basic methods than Agent J. and M.o.D., they seem to have their ways of foiling Agent J.'s plans to dominate Washdowncreek. *Like Galaxy Nine Asteroid, Agent J.'s lifestyle and habits are very alien like. He also probably believed himself to be an alien before the mannequin species was discovered. This may be partly due to the fact that Agent J. has very small ears, which are stereotypical for an alien. *It is unknown whether Agent J. and G9 are related. *Agent J.'s natural hair colour is red, even though he has brown eyebrows and brown stubble. *It should be noted that whenever I take a game play snapshot of Agent J., I use photoshop to cover the bits of grey skin that haven't been obscured by the face paint. The face paint is actually meant to be the colour of Agent J.'s skin (or in this case his face). I gave him face paint to make him appear more malicious. *Agent J. does seem to have some similarities to Kingston Starker with the fact that they are both villains who are trying to take over the respective neighbourhoods that they live in. Except that Kingston is more of a womanising gangster as opposed to a power hungry mechanical expert. *It is unknown how Agent J. came to father Gothic Agent, considering that Mannequins are not usually known to be able to successfully give birth. So it is obvious that he and Gothic Agent were made in Create a Sim, not just because the only way to get Mannequins is in Create a Sim debugging mode. *As of April 2015, I have installed the mod which allows Sims to safely give birth to Mannequins. *Agent J. uses a highly customised version of the 1st Maxis face template "Archheart" in Create a Sim. The eyebrows came from the 15th face template "Archceth". Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their eyebrows (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their stubble (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)